Victoria Street
Victoria Street is the next street to the south of Coronation Street in Weatherfield. The street originally started at a junction with Viaduct Street running westwards to form a T-junction with the end of Rosamund Street and continuing. Originally Hardcastle's Mill fronted onto Victoria Street, the rear part of which overlooked Coronation Street until 1968 when Weatherfield Council had it demolished to make way for new maisonettes. The maisonnettes were demolished in the early 1970s after an electrical fault was discovered after their construction, which had resulted in the tragic death of Valerie Barlow. The Mark Brittain Warehouse and a Community Centre was built in their place. The warehouse was badly damaged in a fire in 1975 which also led to the death of Edna Gee. The block was redeveloped once again in 1989 and now comprises a mixed use development of town houses, retail units, including Audrey's hair salon and The Kabin newsagent and sub post office, flats and industrial units comprising Websters' Auto Centre and factory unit Underworld. That development saw the blocking off of the easternmost end of Victoria Street at its junction with Viaduct Street so the street now stops short at Rosamund Street with the exception of the Street Cars taxi office which is located behind Audrey's. Round the corner of the street and past the Weatherfield Co-op, the street continues and is part of the bus route that includes the stop on Rosamund Street. This part of the street contains the residences where Bet Lynch and Blanche Hunt used to live as well as the precinct which in the early 1970s contained Benny Lewis's Betting Shop. List of buildings :Buildings listed from the west to the east. North Side 15 Victoria Street is a single business unit, used by Street Cars, which is currently owned by Steve McDonald and Sally Metcalfe. Steve and Tim Metcalfe are current drivers, with Eileen Phelan as switch operator. The flat above, 15a, is currently occupied by Steve, Tracy, Amy and Liz McDonald. :Junction of Coronation Street and Rosamund Street 19 Victoria Street is a builders yard, formerly going under the name, Gary Windass Construction. It was previously Stubbs Building Construction, Webster's Construction, Owen Armstrong Construction and Jason's Construction. It was owned by Jason Grimshaw but run by Gary Windass, though was seized by loan shark Rick Neelan in April 2019. The flat above, 19a, is currently occupied by Imran Habeeb, Toyah Battersby and Craig Tinker. V Court Fitness was a gym, which was owned by Dev Alahan until he sold it in 2017. Weatherfield Council Advice Centre is a building at 29 Victoria Street owned by Weatherfield Council. Victoria Gardens, an urban free-to-use space, which features a bench saying, For Martyn and all those who lost their lives on the 22nd of May 2017. We stand together. It is in memory of Coronation Street super-fan Martyn Hett and the other victims who lost their lives in the Manchester Arena terrorist attacks of that year. Vegetables can be grown here by the community. South Side 18 Victoria Street is situated at the end of the terrace of businesses. It is currently Prima Doner, owned by Dev Alahan, with Chesney Brown as manager and Gemma Winter and Cathy Matthews also working there. It was previously D&S Hardware, Comptons and Jerry's Takeaway. The flat above, 18a, is currently occupied by Kirk and Beth Sutherland. 16 Victoria Street is the middle of the three business units, where Roy's Rolls has been located since 1999. Roy Cropper owns the business, having previously owned it with wife Hayley. Roy, Shona Platt and Aggie Bailey work there, with Alex Warner working there part-time. The flat above, 16a Victoria Street, is occupied by Roy Cropper. 14 Victoria Street is the third business unit along. It is currently a community centre, Jamila House, named after Jamila Nazir and run by Yasmeen Metcalfe. It was previously butchers Elliott & Son. The flat above, 14a, is currently unoccupied. 12 Victoria Street is a terraced house located between the community centre and the solicitors. 10 Victoria Street situated on the end of the terrace and the second of the two houses. The upstairs of the house is used for Barlow Legal Services. Adam Barlow runs the business, with Imran Habeeb and Paula Martin as a solicitors and Leanne Battersby as a PA. Langtree IT Solutions occupy the ground floor, replacing Eastman Blake Accountants in early 2017. Victoria Court is a set of block of twenty luxury apartments. It was a warehouse before it was converted. Nick Tilsley, Leanne & Oliver Battersby and Ryan Connor currently live there. A small unnamed street leads to the parking area for residents. Next to Victoria Court is an old warehouse which used to belong to the Redbank Brothers as evidenced from a painted sign on the building which is extant to this day. It has since been converted to residential and commercial properties: :Redbank Apartments are another block of luxury flats which occupy a majority of the old warehouse. :On the ground floor is Trim Up North barbers shop, which opened in March 2019 in the space formerly occupied by two retail units - one unoccupied, and the other a branch of the Ellis Cooke lettings agency. :Speed Daal is a Pakistani street food restaurant opened by Zeedan Nazir in April 2018, which is in the basement. :Weatherfield Snooker Hall occupies a lower floor. Tattoo'll Do Nicely is a tattoo parlour built within the Redbank building. Weatherfield North Tram Station is the station on the tram line in Weatherfield. Platform 1 adjoins Victoria Street on the viaduct above. Costa Coffee is a coffee shop found under an arch in the viaduct. Weatherfield Co-op is a small supermarket under an arch in the viaduct. Background * Victoria Street was first built as part of the set in 1999. * In March 2018, ITV revealed the new, extended Victoria Street , which despite being newly built, is meant to have been built in the past, with the rest of Weatherfield. It has been extended past Victoria Court and includes a police station, Victoria Gardens, Costa Coffee, Co-op and tram station. Category:Articles in need of major additions Category:Victoria Street Category:Streets in Weatherfield